Stitches stitches the curse is here
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry James Potter is an abused child who only wants a friend well Dudley's latest idea to hurt his cousin is going to backfire stitches stitches the curse is real.
1. Chapter 1: the curse

Harry Potter otherwise called freak by his relatives or the boy who lived by the wizarding world although he didn't know that was at the moment running you see it had been His cousin's birthday today and Uncle Vernon had given him a switchblade stating that he needed to learn to protect himself although he was looking at Harry with a evil grin when he said it and what's more Aunt petunia gave him a book of old legends at first he hadn't seemed intrested in it till she made a comment about how some of the old legend had terrible endings to the main person

And it was with that reason that Harry was running from Dudley and his friends 'wait' Harry thought 'where's' before he could finish the thought something came up in front of the 6 year old and sliced him in the face cause his vision to go black with pain and for him to fall into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness after he felt his body fall down into the ditch on the side of the trail they were on, and hitting his head on a rock.

"Come on the bathroom is this way" Dudley said carrying the upper body of his malnourished cousin while his pal Piers carried his legs

"Why are we bringing the freak to a bathroom again" Piers asked while making sure to keep an eye out for any police nearby

"The book my mom gave me had a legend where if you say a name three times in a mirror of a bathroom you'll get a curse" Dudley said grinning while making sure his phone was in his pocket with the song he needed

"What you mean Bloody mary" Piers asked smirking and teasing his friend

"No from what I found of the legend it's much worse, you also have to have a song played backwards but here's the creepy part afterwards a red light is supposed to be behind you when you do this then the curse start's leaving you with bad luck for about 5 days then at the end the monster comes and either kills or forces you to become his slave" Dudley said laughing although this caused some sweat on Piers at the idea

"And you want to summon this thing on us" Piers asked frowning

"Heck no beside's I don't even believe in it although the freak doesn't know that, that's why me and you are going to start the ritual by saying the thing's name then leaving while starting the music and locking the door I also brought a red flashlight to scare him more" Dudley said before he spotted the nearby park bathroom and dragged his cousin inside thanking the darkness

A couple of minutes later and Harry started to wake up and quickly the two older boys started the fun

"Tails Doll"

"Tails Doll"

"Tails Doll"

Then quickly Dudley started the song 'Sunshine backwards and threw it on the cabinet before they both headed to the door but then Dudley noticed his cousin starting to get up and punched causing the small cut on his cheek to widen and start bleeding more before he rushed outside and locked the door with a nearby crate

Inside

Harry couldn't see a thing after Dudley punched him again his glasses fell of and were somewhere on the floor he could here the song that was playing although it sounded weird then after a few more minutes of looking for his glasses Harry noticed something the music stopped

He could hear something breathing in air it sounded like it was right on his neck and he noticed on the floor a blurry silhouette of his head in red light then he felt something fall on his face

"Hey you okay kid" a child like voice asked this caused Harry to realize that whoever this was had just put his glasses on his head

"Yeah I'll be fine just my bullying cousin I don't even know what this was all about" Harry said putting on his glasses and hissing at the touch of the metal at what was officially going to be a scar on his cheek it felt like it was almost right beside his eye, but then he heard a growl from somewhere

"I hate bullies they should learn not to mess with people" the 'person' said growling but know with his glasses on Harry couldn't find the speaker although he still felt that breath at the back of his neck

"Where are you and who are you" Harry asked before he noticed something above him it looked like some form of emerald conicted to a attina and going right behind him

"Oh sorry I was holding on the the back of your neck to reach your head and me I'm" the person said before Harry turned around and was able to see who it was with wide eyes

"The Tails doll" Tails Doll said grinning his sharp toothed smile and letting his gem turn blood red showing his blood covered yellow fur and sharp black claws this caused Harry to almost jump back at what he was seeing that is till the light went blue and the smile became that of a frown and the blood seemed to disappear

"Sorry about that I keep forgetting that my smile scares people" Td said scratching the back of his neck and almost causing the small boy in front of him to smirk

"So what are you" Harry asked trying to see all sides of this strange creature he didn't know why but he felt protected in this blue light and a little bit sad?

"I'm the Tails Doll Curse I hunt down mean bullies who call out my name and give them hell to pay for hurting people but you you don't look like a bully to me" Td said walking up to Harry causing him to frish on the tiled floor then slightly flinch when Td's surprisingly light claws touched the cut on his cheek

"That's going to need stitches hmm sadly because I came out of the mirror who ever is in the area near it as to get the curse" Td said looking at Harry sadly and causing the blue light to deepen and Harry to start to worry before the light seemed to turn green and a smile smaller than the last one appeared on the toy foxes face

"Although I think I'll change the rules on you although this comes with a price" Td said letting his smirk come fully out and showing sharp teeth

"W what's the price" Harry asked then he watched as the dolls red eye's softened

"Well usually those that summon me get 5 day's of bad luck but because technically you didn't summon me I'll give you the opposite I'll help you with 5 day's good luck but sadly the last part is unchangeably the last rule for the curse Is that I either kill you" Td said causing Harry to flinch

"Or you become my slave but I think I can change the last part" Td said this caused Harry to tilt his head

"How can you change the last part" Harry asked this caused a wide smile and a lot of sharp teeth

"Simple instead of slave I'd like to become your friend by the looks of things you have a problem with bullies I can get them off your back and besides I like your eye color fits my good mood" Td said watching the kid slowly relax and start thinking about it

'The doll does seem kinda nice even though he also seems to like killing but what would he get out of it' Harry thought staring at the doll

"And also there's another fact" Td said looking down this caused Harry to stare

"Without a slave or in this case a friend I will have to go back into the darn mirror world and get trapped again and none of the other people there like me much to many lost souls" Td said glaring at the mirror

"But if you agree with my plan I'll finally be wed of that world and can explore here as long as I'm close to you after all you would be my anchor so I can't let you die or I'll be back where I started" Td said this caused Harry some resolve without him Td would be trapped again alone just like he was

"I agree I guess I'll be your friend although you'd be my first" Harry said smiling this caused Td to smile back and it surprised the doll that Harry didn't flinch back this time

"So what's your name kid I have to know it to finish the deal" Td said walking forward

"Harry Potter" Harry said before he started to stand up

"Now hold up I have to do something first wait can you pick me up and put me near the mirror you're going to want to see this" Td said before floating a couple inch's of the ground and letting Harry pick him up and bring him near the mirror right next to the phone Td instantly pressed replay and with the music on again started singing along except Td was singing it forward and with the music in Harry's ears listening about sunshine he let his eyes slowly shut then Td slowly reached up and let the thread that was his claws zoom out of his hand and into the wound on Harry's face causing him to flinch and scream.

Outside

"Huhhh the battery's died" Dudley said trying to get the flashlight to work and hitting it against the door and only getting a little bit of light

"Oh man know what are we" Piers was saying till they heard a scream from inside causing both to jump and grab a hold of each other

"You don't think" Dudley asked after the scream had died down after a couple more seconds and they heard something pushing back the door and the small rock that was blocking it and out strolled a small boy it was only when he looked up his green eyes flashing with a hidden red light and some black stitches on his cheek while smirking that the two recognized the kid

"Darn it Freak I was hoping you were dead" Dudley said going back to how he usually was but was surprised when Harry laughed

"Well why didn't you two tell me about that guy he's pretty nice even stitched me back up isn't that right Tails doll" Harry said grinning and looking back in where all three boys could see a small doll with a mouth full of sharp teeth and sharp claws glaring at the two bullies this caused dudley and Piers eye's to widen and together they screamed and ran away in fear screaming about the Tails Doll curse as soon as the two were far enough away Harry couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing

"Hahah that was awesome Td" Harry said whooping and cheering until it hit him

"Oh god but my aunt and uncle won't like this" Harry said looking down at the doll that was by his feet who just got a gleam to his eye's

"Yeah they won't will they we might have to run" Td said frowning this caused Harry to stare

"Wait how did you know what I was talking about" Harry asked before he heard Td's voice but his mouth wasn't moving

" _Because I'm know now everything about you me and you are now connected what you see I see what you hear I hear speaking of which do you want me to kill the strange magic that's in your scar"_ Td asked telepathically this only caused Harry to stare and stare

"So there's such a thing as Cursed doll's, magic, and know i'm told that I have two have those things attached to me" Harry asked staring down at the doll

"Make that three you also have magic yourself" Td said smirking before he saw the look on the kids face split into a grin

"Well then might as well get rid of what's attached to me and start on are own adventure by the way think you could teach me how to do magic oh wait can you show me what the mirror world looks like or" Harry started asking while the two Td on Harry's back started taking the long journey to find a home all the while the soul of lord voldemort attached to Harry was destroyed and Td secretly sent a bit of his own magic to destroy certain tracker's a Headmaster Dumbledore put on His human and he would make sure no one would hurt his human Td thought smirking while trying to find another mirror that they could use mostly because the didn't want to use the one in the bathroom after all that is there starting point now it's time for both of them to get a brand new start along with a brand new breath of fresh air.

* * *

and that is the beginning of this story and also was it just me or did the Tails Doll sound like that Teddy bear from Among the sleep although I hope you guess like this story I've actually reading a lot of Sonic story's mostly Tails doll ones although I've also found another story I might do well I guess well just see Ghost the Fox out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the evil Doll and the boy he protects

"Okay Harry this is getting weird" Td said it had been 5 years since the two had met and right now the two were looking into a mirror on there side of the mirror world but that's not what's weird

"Okay how the heck am I still 6" Harry yelled staring at his 6 year old self in the mirror

"6 I thought it was 5" Td tried to joke but it fell on deaf ears

"Okay but still how am I still 6 it's been years since we met and" here Harry stopped and stared at Td making the light on his head turn white

"Hey if I did turn you immortal it wasn't my plan none of the others turned immortal" Td said this caused both to go back into their thinking poses only for Harry to put his hand on his cheek only for him to go wide eyed

"But I am the only one who you gave a price of yourself to heal right" Harry asked staring at the stitches that were glowing a strange black in this mirror world this caused Td's eyes to widen

"That is possible" Td said shrugging while trying to get a closer look causing his eyes to flash when they did it felt like someone was scanning Harry although at the end his eyes had went wide

"Well I can tell you this you won't be dying anytime soon or at all" Td said this caused both to sigh Harry had gotten used to weird things happening around the two now all but brothers so finding out he was immortal not that surprising especially after meeting the other ''people living in the mirror world I mean there was Bloody Mary although when they found here she just looked at them then shook her head and stated that her cousin was at it again, there was also the others like a Blue Hedgehog with a god complex and his evil puppets that used to be his friends Harry sometimes heard their screams every once and awhile he got used to it

"So what are we doing today exploring paris, a stop by the American country oh wait let's scare the shocks of the person who made sonic the hedgehog" Harry said copying Td with his sharp toothed smile

"Well with number one we went there a lot and I don't really like the city of love, second your not being specific where you want to go and finally the creator of the sonic the hedgehog comics should be dead by now" Td said smirking so on that day the brothers did there usel going around the world pranking people and scaring bullies.

But elsewhere

Albus Dumbledore was trying once again to find the missing boy who lived so it was with that reason that everyone was looking down at the auto Quill of Hogwarts even Severus Snape was there although he didn't really care about the brat 'although he did want to know how he had disappeared so easily so it was with that reason that everyone was watching the letter's form although there was some confusion when it passed the P's with no letter for Harry and ever so slowly each teacher left losing hope that is till only Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Percival Dumbledore still watching until the last letter finished

"I guess that stat's it either He's dead or i a different school" Minerva said causing even Snape to frown at this fact but then right as they were rising the quill lifted once again it was shaking like it didn't want to do something or the invisible hand was scared and slowly it wrote one last letter with a lot of splashes and when it fell and they were able to read it they were shocked by what it read

"To a Mr. Harry Potter .exe at Little winging surly .exe number 205 privet drive .exe top bedroom .exe" Dumbledore said with his head tilted in confusion

"What does all the .exes mean" Snape asked looking over the letter along with Minerva

"I don't know wait it's writing again" Dumbledore said watching as the letter wrote two more words

"Mirror world" they all exclaimed before something strange happened the green letters turned a dark loosen green and the letter started to float before it zoomed into a small mirror that was on the headmaster's desk

"well that was interesting" Minerva said then they heard a shriek and they watched as Fawkes flew away from the mirror and stared with fear in his eyes

"This might not be a good thing" Professor Dumbledore said worried while watching the Phoenix none noticing the faces in the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror

"So I school for wizards and witches to learn how to cast spells hmm" Harry said looking into what he would guess was the headmaster's room you see now that Harry and Td knew what a certain place was called 'by the letter' they could easily find it through their side of the mirror and they did

"I don't much like the guy in all black with greasy hair but I think this is going to be interesting school year" Td said this actually reminded the pair of Harry's current lesson's

"Yeah it might be better for me to go to school here, then be home schooled by Sally .exe" Harry said remembering his blind teacher who just happened to be undead although she is a good teacher for the young immortal duo even if she almost constantly on accident hits there heads with rulers when she spins to the board to explain something

"Yeah she was a lot less dangerous when she was alive and Sonic .exe hadn't blinded her actually I think she does that on purpose" Td pouted this only causing Harry to laugh and the wizards on the other side of the mirror to look around

"Well lets just hope young Harry can get to Diagon Alley it's the only place with all of the books that's required" Professor Mcgonagall's distorted voice came through the mirror

"So want to head to Diagon Alley Td" Harry asked holding out his arms

"Don't mind if I do" Td said jumping into Harry's arms and letting Harry carry him while the pair seemed to just zoom across the expense of the mirror world that looked exactly like the real world so they went across the train tracks pass their version of the Hogwarts express which was tompeled over and slowly decaying through the barrier and right into London .exe

It took minutes for the pair to reach a reflective surface in Diagon Alley a store window and as soon as the pair jumped through they felt the familiar feeling of the world going upside down then they popped out on the color filled streets of Diagon Alley

Instantly Harry looked down with his hair covering his scar and stitches while he carried around Td like he was a real plush doll after a little while of listening in on some conversation's the pair went to where they had found out Harry had some money after also learning about this weird legend about Harry killing some bad guy at the age of one this caused Td to smile and commented telepathically about how he had done the same thing this just caused Harry to shake his head at his older but smaller brother

The only complications of the day was when the pair entered Gringotts the Wizarding bank almost instantly they were surrounded by goblins with spears pointed at them

"Okay Td what did you do to annoy this group of people" Harry asked/ Joked

"Hey I didn't do anything this time" Td said back this just caused Harry to smirk although he went serious when one of the guard's moved forward

"Kid hand over the doll that's a leve" the goblin never got to finish his sentence before he found his spear broken on the floor and a knife to his neck

"How about no sorry but I'm not giving up Td but I would like to know why this is any of your business I'm just here to withdraw some money and I'll be on my way" Harry said glaring into the Goblin's eyes while watching the other Goblins slowly crowd in then the Goblin he had a knife to narrowed his eyes

"Hmm you don't act like someone who's possessed you move to quickly yet you know what it is you carry" the Goblin said/asked

"Yes and I gladly take on Td's curse besides he's the nicest person I know and he's supposed to be evil" Harry said smirking before he pulled back his knife and let it fanish to where he hid it

"Hmm fine we'll let you come through and get some of you money but you are to never come back again" the goblin said smirking although he was shocked when the child in front of him smiled a sharp smile

"Oh I already was planning that so why don't you take me to the Potter vaults hmm" Harry said oh and did he enjoy watching the Goblin's flinch when he realized that most of there money was coming from that vault before he grimaced and brought him out of the crowd of goblins and making sure none of the other patrons saw who exactly the goblin nation had surrounded

He grimaced even more when it was proven Harry was indeed a potter so he quickly led them down to all of the potter vaults where while the goblin waited outside Harry pulled a small mirror from his pocket and started sending all of his money into his mirror world house of privet Drive .exe

It was only when Harry had left that he heard the scream of a goblin in pain and smiled

"I might of liked them if they hadn't have done that about little old me" Td said later when they came back from buying everything except for robes and a wand and spotted the head of the goblin that Harry had put his knife to his neck outside the white building on a spike

"Yeah I know what a waste of opportunity" Harry said before he entered Madam Malkin's Robe shop

"Well hello there dear what are you doing here without your parent's" what Harry would guess was Madam Malkin asked before she got a look from the 11 year old even if he's an immortal 6 year old

"Actually I'm here for my school robes I'm heading to hogwarts this year but sesh I didn't know I looked that young" Harry said with acted surprise

"Oh I'm sorry dear this way hmm looks like I'll need a extra short set of robes for you" the young witch said before putting Harry on the stool next to a almost white haired boy

"So what are you here for" The kid asked looking down at Harry and as Harry was about to answer the blonde opened his mouth a let loose a lot of stuff of how he was going to Hogwarts how he was going to try and breaks a rule and just plain being arrogant

"Can I kill him he's starting to annoy me" Td asked letting his eyes glow a little bit more red along with the jewel on his head although all he got in ripley was a slight shake of the head from Harry after all he didn't want blood on his new robes especially not this Draco Malfoy's

"So what's a munchkin like you getting and where's your parents" Draco asked looking down at the what he thought child but before Harry could talk Madam Malkin came back and told the brat his robes were finished after that Harry got his robes and left the building

"Well now the last thing I need is a Wand and a Pet" Harry said this caused Td to look up at him

"We are not getting a pet from here I'd much rather we get one from the mirror world" Td said this only caused Harry to nod mostly because any other animal would most likely explode from the presser of jumping into and out of the Mirror world so with that in mind the two went to the only wand shop they could find a Ollivander's wand shop

As soon as the pair entered they knew something wasn't right here it felt off

"Is it just me or does this building feel like it's both in the mirror world and not" Harry asked aloud only to hear a laugh behind him and when he turned around he came face to face with a pair of gray eyes that seemed to have something hidden behind them

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter .exe it's a pleasure to meet someone else from both worlds" the old man who Harry would guess was Ollivander said with a feral grin a grin Harry and Td matched

"Well he was nice" Harry said twirling around his new wand while heading to a nearby window and on the way passing by a family of red heads

"Mummy Mummy can we please get another set of books from the Harry Potter series" the youngest and only girl asked her mother when they passed causing both Harry and Td to pause in shock

"Did she just say Harry Potter books" Td asked wided eyed, Harry could only nod before he turned around and followed the family to a bookstore and following the youngest girl when she split up with the rest of the family and headed straight for a row in the front it was only after the pair had got there that they saw what the aisle was called this caused both to stare with their mouths gaping

"Harry you never told me you were a celebrity" Td said trying to joke

"Huh I didn't know either" Harry said before walking into the aisle and heading straight for the first book


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry's trip to diagon alley and it was time for the students to go to Hogwarts

All of the new first years were standing in front of the school body waiting to be sorted already a couple of others had already gone and gotten sorted including one Hermione Granger who was sorted into Gryffindor and right at this moment Professor Mcgonagall was about to call out a name everyone has been waiting for

"Harry Potter" Professor Mcgonagall yelled and the whole great hall went dead silent waiting to see and meet the boy who lived although for a couple of minutes nothing happened

"Harry Potter" Professor Mcgonagall yelled again then shared a look with albus who seemed to have a idea and quickly wrote it down and sent it flying to Minerva after quickly reading she seemed to nod and decided to try again

"Harry Potter .exe" Professor Mcgonagall yelled causing some confusion among the students that is till they heard the sound of glass breaking and as one everyone in the great hall turned to a window by the stage and watched as the glass seemed to explode outwards in slow motion before stopping and letting someone in pitch dark robes with a hood on walk through the opening before it seemed to close and fix it self behind the person before he seemed to float to the stool this caused many of the students and teachers to lean forward to see this strange being that sprang from the window everyone held their breath as the person set down on the stool it was only then that they realized this was Harry Potter

Progressed mcgonagall hesitated a moment before putting the hat over his hood

"Hello there mister Potter, and Tails doll" the sorting hat said telepathically

"So what do you think Harry's house should be" Td asked looking up from inside the hood and adding on to Harry's height

"Hmm I do believe you have a large amount of loyalty but only to your brother" the hat said causing both to grin cheekily

"Hmm you do have a thirst for knowledge but it's tempered with what you can use it for and how much fun you can use it for later" the hat said smirking

"that actually reminds me of your father and his friends" the hat commented causing Harry to grin

"hmm you do have the potential for slytherin you're ambitious but oh wait that's Tails doll" the sorting hat said smirking causing Harry to pout and Td to smirk

"But Gryffindor that might be your house after all you have to be brave to both live in the mirror world and have Tails doll as a brother" Shat said this caused Harry to nod and get ready

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat yelled then before anyone could clap Harry pulled of the cape and hood and jumped up on the chair everyone froze at the small child on the chair who after a little bit bowed to the mass of students while holding on tight to Td this caused a lot of girl to coo at the cuteness then Harry jumped down and walked over to the gryffindor table and seat down right next to Hermione granger it was only after a couple more minutes of staring before everyone started to clap although they were all confused

"So your Harry Potter weird the books state that your older" Hermione asked looking down at the boy

"Yeah I read the books a lot of them are fiction because I would remember fighting of a dragon at the age of six no at that point I was meeting my best pal in the world" Harry said this caused some people to look over at Harry with raised eyebrows

"Really so who is this friend a muggle" A redhead that Harry instantly recognized by the name shouted as Ron

"No he's not a Muggle. Wait did you use to be a muggle Td" Harry asked looking down at the cursed doll this caused many of people to look over

"Okay two questions one why are you talking to a doll and two how are you so young" Percy asked looking down at Harry although this just caused Harry to giggle but something about that didn't seem right there was a red gleam behind Harry's green eyes like the sun rising and trying to shine through colored glass

"For the first question the doll is Td my friend and all but brother and as for the second blame Td he was the one who on accident made sure I stayed the same age as when we met" Harry said smirking down at the doll this caused some to back up away from Harry thinking he was insane but surprisingly Hermione jumped out of her chair and started backing away from Harry

"Oh looks like someone figured out your full name Td, hey Hermione you can come back over Td's not in a killing mood" Harry told her this caused a lot of the wizards that heard him to straighten up and stare at the youngest first year

"What do you mean not in a killing mood" Fred and George asked but what they got in return was a shared toothed grin that sent shivers down their spines

"How about I formally introduce you to the Tails Doll" Harry said placing Td on the table before the doll seemed to turn to Harry

"Harry James Potter .exe you just want to scare your classmates with me don't you" Td said glaring with a smile at Harry this caused everyone even the teachers who were listening in to go wide eyed at the doll

"Yeah but you like scaring people especially bullies after all they are the people you hunt down bro" Harry said leaning forward it was only then that the students and teachers noticed the stitches on Harry's cheek and saw the lightning bolt scar that was slightly covered with stitches

"true okay but you do realize this might scare them away from you" Td said smirking and show a bit more sharp teeth then was necessary but then Harry stopped smirking

"Yes and that will tell us who we can trust" Harry said smirking again this caused many to scrum including Ron who was seating on the other side of the table

"Okay Harry" Td said before turning to all the students watching him then he full on grinned causing many to flinch and some to jump back at the sharp teeth then they noticed the claws and watched as the gem on Td's head turn blood red and it made Td look like he was covered in blood then his stitching started to come loss before everyone heard a rib and Td grow in size with a shark like grin razor sharp claws and glowing red eyes several fainted other's screamed and a few wet there pants then Td changed back to his doll form and jumped on Harry's head like nothing just happened this caused everyone to stare at the two

"What" Harry asked tilting his head and almost causing Td to fall of this caused some of the girls to think he was cute while others not so much

But it was Albus Dumbledore's expression second only by Snape that took the cake he was staring at the possessed doll wondering if it was a good idea to try and get rid of it but then he noticed one of the kids Hermione get closer to Harry and the doll

"Why are you so calm about this you just admitted that your friend killed people how are you okay with that" Hermione said staring at Td who moved to stare back although the question caused Harry to frown

"Yeah and want to know something if it wasn't for Td I would be living in a house with an abusive family and I would properly be dead seeing as it was my cousin that gave me the scar on my cheek" Harry said staring right into Hermione's eyes while also seeing through Td's eyes that everyone else was turning green at the thought

"And what's more Td doesn't kill without reason the only people he kills are bullies and other people that have killed huh you would call him the anti hero of a story" Harry said grinning at the end

"Oh come on Harry are you still going on about that" Td said staring down at his human who had a cheeky grin while everyone else was thinking about what Harry said

"Well it's not my fault someone made a tv series called Sonic the hedgehog or the fact that Tails just happens to be a good guy" Harry said smirking before he felt someone pop him on the back of the head only to look up at a grinning Td

"Watch it I can always send you to spend a day with Amy .exe" Td said smirking and causing Harry to pale

"Oh heck no" Harry said y said causing the student body to laugh at the face he pulled while Dumbledore came to a decision 'I'll just wait and see if this doll goes bad I'll get rid of it' but then Dumbledore noticed that the doll was staring straight at him with a sharp toothed grin that caused Dumbledore to shiver but no one noticed Snape grinning or the fact that when someone told Harry who the professor in black with greasy hair was that Td turned and grinned a friendly grin and throughout this no one noticed the fact that in almost every mirror there was a face looking into the hall each with their own dark look


	4. Chapter 4: school life

Chapter 4:School life

The next couple of days was fun for Harry and Td the must fun though was when they were walking up to their new dorms after the feast as soon as Harry learned the name of the room that they were heading to they were climbing some stairs and already was pretty high of the ground floor then Harry noticed a mirror below them and decided to have some fun

"Hey I'll see you guy's in the dorm" Harry said walking to the edge

"Oh and how are you going to find the room" Percy asked looking down his nose at the young immortal

"Simple" Harry said before jumping over the edge and falling this caused some of them to scream and others to rush forward only to watch as Harry with Td in his arms fall into the mirror then it broke upwards like a pool of water before it righted itself to look like a mirror again then they rushed to the Gryffindor common room only to find Harry there already seating by the fire

"Hey why is there so little mirrors in here I had to jump out of a silver goblet to get in" Harry said grinning along with Td and this was just the school's first headache the next was during the night when the boys noticed that Harry wasn't getting ready for bed

"Hey aren't you going to bed" Ron asked looking at the silent kid as he started pulling stuff out of his trunk

"Oh no I have some plan's and I still have some stuff I need to do" Harry said before he pulled up a small mirror and put it on the pillow before he touched it and disappeared this caused the others to look confused at each other before they went to bed but the next morning they found Harry at the gryffindor table talking with Hermione

"No no that's not how it works here the legend is like this if a bully played the music backwards and said Tails doll's name three times in a mirror then Td would appear and give them bad luck for 5 days then Td will give them a choice Die or follow him most think they can destroy Tails Doll just because of the way he looks" Harry said shaking his head and ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face

"Wait then how did you two meet" Hermione asked looking between the boy and doll this caused everyone to lean closer to hear them although they thought they were doing this secretly although Harry knew and didn't really care

"Actually that is simple my cousin Dudley huh it was his um 6th 7th birthday right" Harry asked looking down at Td who just shrugged having forgotten as well

"Got a switchblade and a book of legends one of the legends was Tails doll so he and his friend knocked me out and started the curse but instead of staying they left before Td could appear but he still did because technically it was a bully two actually that called him" Harry said before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice

"But you said that Td gives them the choice of either death or being his slave" Hermione said looking at Harry who had a secret grin

"Yes I did say that" Harry said smirking while he watched Hermione slowly figured it out

"Yep me and Td are connected even though Td doesn't agree with the fact he technically made me a slave but he changed the rules of it I have free will and get to hang around Td but nothing I know is private everything I know Td knows and everything Td knows I do" Harry said this caused everyone to go silent even the teachers

"So you two are basically connected forever" Hermione asked looking at the two

"Yep you know you and me and Td's teacher might get along as long as you don't mind the blood or the speed shut eyelids" Harry said before they heard a banging and then a ruler came flying out of nowhere and popped Harry on the back of the head

"Ow and don't forget the constant on accident piping on the head" Harry said looking into a nearby reflective surface which was his plate where on the other side was the bloody image of Sally .exe

"Seriously do you guys have nothing better to do but follow me around" Harry asked lifting up his drink before he noticed the image of another Tails but this one had stitches across his head and blooded eyes and instead of yellow fur his was grey

"Well what else can we do on this side except for hiding from Sonic .exe when he goes crazy" Tails .exe said through the glass his voice sounded distorted through the glass but it was turned funny when it distorted because of the water so his voice wobbles out

"Well you can hang out with Cream .exe" Td said smirking down at his other version who would of plushed if he had any blood left in his body

"True but what about Amy she still doing okay" Harry asked while some of the kids and Mcgonagall was looking over his shoulder at the blood covered people

"She's still getting used to only having one eye you'd think she'd be used to it by know" Sally .exe said shaking her head this also caused the students to see the stitches that was across her eyelids making her keep her eyes closed and constantly bleeding further prove was when some blood slipped thru and landed on the plate on their side

"So Harry how's Hogwarts have you gotten your schedule yet oh wait I've been reading the books you got and I am very interested in this potions class and the theories of the different classes" Sally .exe said rambling then Hermione started

"Yes I agree after all in Transfiguration the books state that you have to imagine the object you want to change" Hermione said then Sally jumped plates from Harry's to Hermione's and they started talking about theories, ideas and then at one point they had a debate

"How did I just know those two would be instant friends" Harry said while reading his class schedule

"Harry we both know the reason why" TD said smirking while also listening in on all the conversations around them

"True" Harry said before the four of them (Sally is following by the mirror's) got up and started heading to class

"Well I'll see you in class Hermione" Harry said heading to the nearest reflective surface

"Wait can you take me with you I kinda want to see what it looks like" Hermoine asked then Neville moved closer too

"I I wouldn't mind seeing as well" Neville said shyly while looking at the ground

"Sure just watch out for the random gust's when we go through" Harry said before grabbing both of their arms and jumping into the nearest window

It was almost time for class most of the students were there except for the three that went through window then all of a sudden the class heard glass breaking and the three fell down into their seats Harry looked just as normal as ever but Hermione was wearing a tiara, Neville had a guitar and a spanish hat and the two were smiling like they just had a blast

"And that is why we have to watch out for the random gusts of wind after all I only go to spain when I want some good spanish music" Harry said with a accent this caused everyone else heck even the cat to stare at the duo then it was time for class but it was a couple of minutes before Mcgonnigal changed back into a human and as soon as she did she caught Ron being late and after telling him to get into his seat although the threat of turning him into a pocket watch seemed to make Harry smirk at the idea then she turned to the duo

"And where were you three before class" the professor asked although the answer caused everyone surprise

"Oh simple we had to make a detour to Spain I think Neville enjoyed it the most" Harry said smiling this caused many a headache that day especially when Harry came into Defence Against the Dark Arts with the duo and Hermione had a signed copy of Nicholes flames book and Neville had a new hat

"What I just visited old man Nicholas seriously so few people visit him" Harry said this caused Professor Quirrell to almost have a heart attack this also caused Voldermort to take a double take at the fact

It was a couple days later and the now named Mirror duo once again struck but this time it was into their Potions class

This time around Harry had brought a cauldron through the mirror and also had a saxophone around his neck before he pulled it off and tosses it back into the mirror this caused Hermione and Neville to copy then they seat down

"Well well well Harry Potter the little jumper" Snape said with a sneer but Td could see a hidden smirk there

"Now mr. Potter Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood? Snape asked and almost instantly Hermione raised her hand but Harry froze and thought a bit then smiled

"They make a sleeping potion called the drought of the living death and it's commonly used for when one wants to fake their death like Romeo and Juliet" Harry said inclining his head to Snape causing the teacher to freeze and both Td and Harry could see the hidden humor in his eyes

"Yes that is correct now" Snape said before continuing the questions but this time moving around to others as well although he seemed to concentrating must to Harry and not all of them he got right and it was only on the way out that both boy doll and teacher nodded to each other


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Td likes to fly

It was on the end of Friday when Harry and Td heard two words that caused both of them to smile there sharp toothed smiles

"Flying lessons" Td said with a smile and when he and Harry shared a look everyone backed up in slight fear even Draco didn't want to try his luck with the creepy doll and Harry smirking like that so he stayed right where he was at his table heck the teachers even started giving them strange looks and were frankly creeped out

"Brother are you thinking what I am" Harry said and Td nodded his head both continued to give there smirk and quickly the pair went of to the lesson and everyone shivered at the laugh the two gave when they spotted the brooms

"Okay everyone please" the teacher said (I forgot her name) but before she could finished Harry had ran up picked up a broom and was flying around as quick as any bird could then he started heading straight for a nearby mirror and while the teacher started trying to tell him to pull up everyone else relaxed maybe it would be safer without Harry around for this then Harry went through the mirror and into the mirror world this made Hermione and Neville thought of something harry had been bringing them around through the mirror world but because of his speed in there they wasn't able to see what that world looked like then they watched as Harry came flying faster than before out of the window and they could see that the kid was excited

"That was awesome super speed plus fast broom haha I think I can outrun sonic know hahaha" Harry said with a evil chuckle along with Td then the pair looked down at there fellow students and said students noticed that someone was holding onto the broom

"Harry there's someone" Hermione said before Harry looked down at the figure then blinked and blinked

"Darn it Tails you could have given me a heart attack" Harry said to the small grey figure that quickly hopped up on the broom alongside Harry

"Me give you a heart attack if I wasn't already dead I think you would have been the one giving me one with how fast you were going on this thing" said this caused everyone to stare and they stared more when Harry brought the broom down and they could see the being Harry had pulled out of the mirror world but Hermione and Neville recognized him from the fox that was in Harry's cups reflection

"People of Hogwarts meet Tails .exe the undead two tailed fox" Harry said and Tails .exe pulled out his old style giving them the peace sign while flying a bit with his tails

"Yep that's me" said saying back down on his feet before looking around

"Sheesh Td if you and Harry get to see this all the time I should grab a hold more often" said looking at the trees and grass

"what do you mean" Hermione asked leaning forward wanting more knowledge and others did as well

"Well in the mirror world this places grass is dead the trees are dead basically imagine the worst ever destroyed place you've ever seen and imagine everything like that" said this caused many to shiver

"Now I'm glad you never slow down when we're going through the mirror world" Nevill said this caused Hermione to nod in agreement only for them to look at Harry only to find him gone and later when they found him and Td with they found that Harry had somehow joined the Quidditch team this caused Hermione and Neville to pale both having a fear of heights and there friend would be going fast and high

"Do you have a death wish" Hermione asked and when they saw the look in Harry's eyes they became confused then Harry pulled them into a empty classroom it looked to be Mcgonigal's

"Truth be told yes" Harry said this caused them to stare then Td started laughing at their faces

"You guys seriously thought hahaha" Td said and Harry soon joined him while Hermione was biretting the two of them for that then the group started to walk out

"Besides I can't die" Harry said before leaving the room this also caused his two friends to freeze for a second before following him

"What do you mean by that" Hermione screamed none of them noticing the fact that a certain cat had been taking a nap in her classroom when she heard all of that and Minerva Mcgonagall didn't know what to do with the information

It was only later that the mirror duo realised they forgot something when looking into Neville's remembrall

"Harry, Td anyone I kinda need to get back home" said walking around the halls of Hogwarts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The interesting news

Okay I have noticed after going back through on fanfiction to reread this story so I could get back into it that several names are missing and I am so sorry for not noticing and will be fixing this and I think I know why this is happening each of the names have . Exe at the end with no spaces so I guess fanfiction thinks its a dot com and erases it from being seen by the readers so I'm going to need you guy's help with this which also means this chapter will be short sadly as I try and figure out a way to get the names in there without it looking like a mess and once it's fixed I will be updating all past chapters of this problem

* * *

It took awhile before Td and Harry realized what they forgot and got Tails .exe back home but while they were there they ran into Sally .exe who gave them some news that the group had heard over the mirror world so when Harry came back to Hogwarts it was with a new interest flashing on his face

"Hey Harry what's up" Neville asked looking at his friend along with Hermione both slightly worried about the really quiet pair

"Hmm oh nothing I just got some interesting news that I'm thinking of checking out" Harry stated smiling as he and Td glanced at the readers smirks widening

* * *

Yeah I know it's really short but I hope you guys will be more happy with me once I figure out the name problem and get all the missing names back into the story so sorry guys and I am sorry for not noticing the above problem sooner whenever the reviews stated there was something wrong I would always look at where I was writing all this to see what the problem was I didn't realise it was Fanfictions coding itself that was the problem so sorry and this will be fixed momentarily

* * *

Okay it should now be fixed and I hope you guys can now enjoy the story a bit more


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. A new adventure

It was only later that Harry explained to the pair some of the interesting news

"YOUR GOING AWAY" Hermione yelled sadly as Harry continued walking to the dorm

"Yep but don't worry you won't even notice that I'm gone seeing as to me I'll be go for at least several weeks but to you guys I'll probably be gone for 5 seconds" Harry commented smiling as his two friends sighed in relief before smiling at their friend

"So where are you going" Neville asked causing Harry to frown

"That I can't tell you at least not yet maybe in the future" Harry stated shrugging sadly this caused both his friends to frown before nodding and hugging him as they reached a mirror

"Well I guess we'll see you two soon" Neville said looking at boy and doll who both smiled

"Of course You can't get rid of us that easily" Td stated smiling before both turned and jumped into the mirror

* * *

Welp I know this is short but I realized I probably didn't make the whole surprise thing in last chapter a big enough deal so here you go Harry is leaving for a bit I wonder where he's going hmm this is building up to be something big

* * *

Update for the continuation of this story please read Horror Harry thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	8. Side story

Extra side story made please read Horror Harry's story to read the side story also sorry but till the side story is done this one will be paused because I don't want to spoil anything that happens in said side story were there will be some big defelopment for Harry during the side story so do expect Harry to be a bit diffrent when he gets back


End file.
